respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Policy of Respawnables Wiki
The policy of respawnables wiki is set to deal and restrict misbehaving contributors. Violating this policy will be met with a swift and fair punishment so if there is a problem, please report it to one of the local admins. Editing Pages 1. Vandalism/spamming is NOT '''allowed in this wikia. Vandalism includes... *Taking content away from pages #*Inserting false information/nonsence gibberish into pages #*Deleting pages #*Offensive content #*Sexual content 2. Racism and criticizing other users is not allowedand may/may not result in a permanent ban. 3. Do not edits just for the sake of getting Achievement Badges/points. 4. Talk about hacking tools and methods are NOT allowed. 5. Blackmailing and threatening are not allowed. 6. New pages which includes personal information are not allowed.You have your own to do that. 7. Cursing is allowed but if you are cursing 3 times a week or more, it will result in a week block. 8. Summary edits should be added after you edit a page. 9. Sabotaging links are not allowed 10. There should be only one row of categories in each page. Chat Rules 1. Cursing is forbidden in chat and will result in a 1-7 day(s) ban. 2. No racist content 3. No threatening or blackmailing 4. Chat Moderators should be present when there is a chat If there is a problem with any of there rule, please contact one of our active Admins here. We thank you for your cooperation! No Conscripts To avoid confusion the word conscript is to recruit underage soldiers to the armed services, but this is really meaning that all wikis (including this one) shall not accept underaged editors for it Violates the United States law which requires to disable the account when such young individual is on here. Please do not join the wiki or reveal personal information as this also counts as a violation. No Intimidation\Harassment The wiki is here to inform, educate and support a friendly environment for contributors. If anytime there is a situation on were a user is being harassed anyway then chances are that person will be warned, failure to comply with the warning would result in that hostile user's account to be blocked for a few weeks or months depending on how severe the harassment is. Also, do not offend any users here, it will not be tolerated and the user will be banned for some days. Until it was repeated 3 times, permanent ban. No Abuse of Power Founders, Admins, Chat moderaters and Bureaucrats shall not block one another without probable cause such as vandalism or the deletion pages along with harassment. If Either Staff member blocks another for no probable cause other then to annoy users or to leave the wiki defenseless will be reported to Wiki Central to have their Account Bannned from Wiki. Examples Probable Causes: 1 "Blocked for Misdemeanor" "Blocked For Deleting Pages" "Harassing Staff members" "BlackMailing (which involves incrimating a user for something they did not say or do" Abuse of Power Signs:2 "Being an Idiot" "Insulted Me" "Your stupid" Abusive users will not be tolerated so all users remember this do not be abusive or we will not hesitate to block you. Staff Investigation/Code Wang Protocol Any new administrators, chat moderators and even Bureaucrats caught in '''ANY act of suspicious activity will be put under trial for up to a week as other staff members would look through the defendant's edits. User Rights of the Defendant should be removed temporarily during the week length trial but should not be denied the privilege to edit while under trial as this can further prove data collection of the user's actions when not being blocked thus allowing us to know who is the real vandal. This edit was made in the response of WikiWikiWang a former founder who displayed disobedience amongst fellow contributors as well as typing in nonsensical block reasons such as "Being an Idiot" or "Your Stupid!" Even removing content off the pages on this site to behaving in a selfish manner which is by all means will not be tolerated as the security on respawnables wiki including anyother wiki will be enforced with extreme prejudice. Code Wang protocol If a vandal of monstrous deletion does occur on here just like WikiWikiWang did then this protocol must be done as followed to ensure all content as well as people's accounts are protected from vandalism. *1. All Pages must be Locked out from NoN-Administrator users during the duration of the attack *2.Administrators shall confront the Vandal and disable any user rights to prevent them from causing further damage to the wiki *3. Hostile user will be warned once to cease editing at once upon request by an admin, refusing to obey the warning will be met with a one month or 1 year block.